


Morning Pleasures

by StarlingChild4



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: (kinda?), Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, congrats Dee and Ryo; I wrote porn for y'all BEFORE Yuri on Ice!, look I just started reading the manga for funsies I didn't expect Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/pseuds/StarlingChild4
Summary: Sexy morning times for Dee and Ryo.... That is all.Posted also on ff.net and Tumblr
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Morning Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever yaoi fic, so please be gentle with me. ^^"

Early morning rays of light shone gently through the window, casting its warm glow over the sleeping faces of two grown, handsome, stark naked men, entangled in each other’s arms. Their bed was a rumpled mess, with several pillows resting on the floor, the bedsheets a chaotic pile half on the mattress, half spilling over the side. 

Only in summer time, alone in their apartment, could Ryo and Dee get away with such a shameless display. 

As the sun rose higher, the summer’s blazing heat surged as well, melting away the temporary coolness of the night. The considerably brighter and hotter sunlight insisted on shining directly on Dee’s closed eyelids, causing him to frown in his sleep, grumble, and blearily blink awake. It wasn’t exactly normal for Dee to be up any earlier than noon, so naturally, he was quite put out. 

“Son of a bitch, why’s it so_ bright?! _I knew I should’ve closed the curtains last night...” he muttered irritably to himself, flinging an arm over his eyes, shutting them extra tight to block out the persistent sun. His movement caused a stirring next to him, and suddenly, Dee’s mind was full of the events of last night: flurried kisses and groping hands... grasping that fine ass with his hands while pounding away... moans and cries and bodies writhing in pleasure and ecstasy.... 

Ryo.... beautiful, beautiful Ryo.... all his.... all for Dee and Dee alone... 

Dee’s eyes snapped open. He sat up abruptly and looked down at his partner. 

His lover. 

Beautiful, blonde-haired Ryo slept as perfectly as he looked during work, or hell, during every waking hour of every day. His tousled hair looked wilder in bed, but still was unbelievably attractive, almost like a model posing for a photoshoot centered around a nighttime or sexy theme. It was hard to believe that Dee counted himself as the first man to touch and make love to such a man, a walking god among mortals. 

It mattered not that Ryo had female lovers in the past, because what mattered was that Dee was the first one to enter_ inside _Ryo. The very thought – combined with the memory of sexy times from last night – was enough to harden Dee’s cock. He brushed some of Ryo’s hair off his face, grinning cheekily as naughty thoughts continued to build in his mind. He rubbed up and down his erect shaft, running his other hand up and down Ryo’s strong back and arms. He leaned down and planted kisses along the skin of his sleeping lover, humming in pleasure as his erection intensified. 

Ryo began stirring even more now, eventually rolling over and blinking awake to look up into Dee’s lustful green eyes. “Mmmm, mornin’ Dee--” his greeting was cut off by the crushing lips of his eager lover. 

To push his point further home, Dee grabbed one of Ryo’s hands and brought it to feel his raging hard cock. “What are you going to do about my morning wood, love?” he whispered huskily into the kiss, then slowly pulling on Ryo’s bottom lip with his teeth and letting go. 

Moaning in mixed surprise and arousal, Ryo gulped down some fresh air. “D-Dee? God, are you that horny already --- AHHH!” His question morphed into a sharp cry when Dee began stroking Ryo’s own growing erection. 

“Heh. You’re not one to judge, baby.” 

“That -- that doesn’t count!” 

Dee’s fingers slipped underneath and began circling his hole. Ryo jolted and threw his head back against the pillows, squirming under Dee’s touch. 

“Aw, are you still sore, babe? Do you think you can... _handle_ another bout with little ol’ me?” Dee was grinning and kissing all over Ryo’s neck, covering every “special spot” he memorized that drove his lover absolutely insane. 

“’Little?!’ That’s a laugh!” Ryo snapped his mouth shut, blushing profusely at what he just admitted. 

If Dee could look any more cocky, he would start crowing. He kissed Ryo passionately again, before moving his kisses down Ryo’s chest. “What’s that? You’re saying---” 

“Dee!” 

“-- that I’m actually --” 

“Dee, don’t tease me like that--!” 

“-- _big?_” Dee looked up for his new position, his mouth directly above Ryo’s throbbing hard cock. 

Ryo only glared down at him, his face flushed and his eyes betraying his anticipation and desire to continue heating things up. “You know perfectly well what your... your _size _is! I bet you’re the kind of dude who measured his cock with a ruler when he was a kid,” he added with a grumble. 

“All men are guilty of that, babe, don’t pin it on just me.” Dee sucked on Ryo’s tip for a moment before resurfacing. He stuck the first finger down Ryo’s hole, grinning at his squirming lover. 

“All-- all right, fine! Yes, you’re big, happy, Dee?! In fact, you’re so big, I’m amazed you can – you can fit!” Ryo’s face was tomato red, his eyes shining with apprehension and desire. Obviously, his words shocked himself and he was hoping it wouldn’t backfire. 

Like any man would dislike hearing that! 

Dee smiled in exasperation and sucked on Ryo’s cock some more before removing himself with a pop. “Ryo, my love, my baby, the hottest boyfriend in all existence,” he murmured moving back up to kiss his beloved, murmuring onward as their lips melded together. “I promise you, if you have any thoughts about my cock, feel free to share them with me! Assuming, of course, they’re nothing short of amazing and spectacular and full of deliciously detailed descriptions of how much you miss the way I--” 

“O-okay!” Ryo pushed back and covered Dee’s mouth with his hand, his face as red and hot as an inferno. “I get it! So-- so just cut it out, okay?!” 

Dee pushed away the hand from his mouth, grinning even more wickedly. “Ohhh, so that means you _do _think about my cock in deliciously detailed--” 

“Dee, I swear to God, if you don’t stop talking and get to fucking, I’ll lose my mind!” 

“Wow. I never thought the strait-laced Ryo McClean would ever admit to something so shamelessly.” Dee grinned as Ryo scowled at him. “I kid, I kid! I’m just … really happy. Six months of being an item, and over a year of pursuing you, and finally, finally, I’ve gotten you to actually admit you’re horny for me!” 

Before Ryo could sputter anything to regain his pride, Dee smothered the unformed words with more kisses and then sat up and flipped his lover over onto his stomach. He planted kisses down the center of Ryo’s back, before finally reaching up the curvature of his ass. Then, Dee shifted into a laying down position until he was comfortably in place and proceeded to eat out his lover. 

As much as he loved hearing Ryo’s moans and cries during this part of lovemaking, Dee was ultimately an impatient lover once the foreplay reached its end. He thoroughly enjoyed teasing Ryo with kisses and dirty talk, but once it was time to “get down on it,” his desire reached its maximum peak. After a few minutes, he resurfaced, reached over the bed and grabbed the lube sitting ready on the bedside table. 

Covering his hands in the sticky substance, Dee proceeded to rub the lube all over Ryo’s ass and hole, slipping in a finger, then pushing in two (causing Ryo to cry out in half-pain, half-pleasure). Tossing aside the tub of lube, Dee sat up on his knees and raised Ryo’s hips to greet him halfway. He positioned himself at Ryo’s entrance. 

“God Almighty, Ryo,” he murmured, palming his lover’s ass. “You have simply _the _most amazing ass.” He gave the man a few quick, hard spanks. 

Ryo cried out loudly, in _that _tone of voice that always shot Dee’s arousal through the roof. Ryo looked back behind his shoulder, his flushed face and breathless voice only adding to the eroticism of the scene. “Please, Dee.... make last night look like just the warm up!” 

As if he needed an invitation! With one swift stroke, Dee buried his cock deep into Ryo’s ass, both of them moaning happily at the feeling of being joined once more. Softly at first, Dee thrust in and out, watching in sheer bliss as Ryo’s ass bounced against his hips. He’s now had the pleasure and honor of this remarkable view dozens of times over the last six months, and every single time felt like the first. The novelty and thrill hadn’t worn off, and how could it? Ryo was such a gorgeous specimen of a man, and a kindhearted one to boot, and Dee was hopelessly, madly in love with him. 

_ How can sex ever be boring with a drop-dead sexy match like ours? _

With an ecstatic groan, Dee began to pick up the pace, feeling his balls slap against Ryo’s, their mutual pleasure mounting together as their voices rose. 

“Dee!” Ryo’s muffled voice came from the pillow he was burrowing his face in. “God.... Jesus.... fuck me harder!” 

“As you wish,” Dee moaned, thrusting even faster, making sure Ryo felt every inch of his cock with every single move, every single time their bodies slammed together... He leaned over and pulled Ryo up, until his lover’s head was almost resting on his own shoulder, his back arched beautifully... Ryo was remarkably flexible and it made bedroom activities all the more exciting. 

Dee shifted position, nudging Ryo’s legs in the right ways so he could sit back more comfortably. Now on Dee’s lap, Ryo could lean back against his lover’s chest more comfortably. Dee planted kisses up and down Ryo’s neck as he continued to thrust upwards. He looked over Ryo’s shoulder, watching with swelling pride as his lover pumped up and down on his erection in time with Dee’s thrusting. 

“Getting all nice and hard, huh?” he whispered, turning and licking Ryo’s earlobe. 

“You know... I was … h-hard before, D-dee! Ahh!” 

Dee had reached down and ran his thumb over the tip of Ryo’s cock before giving an extra hard upwards thrust. “Oh, baby, I know it. I just like seeing it, and hearing you admit it.” He kissed Ryo’s neck again, admiring the softness of his skin, juxtaposed with the chiseled hardness of his muscular back. “Call me that name, baby... you know the one...” 

“Hahhh..... ahhh, Dee....” Ryo leaned back somehow further, pumping his hand up and down faster and faster, moaning louder and louder. “... Dee, you’re....” His face was flushed bright red, but he managed to swallow his nerves. “... You’re my … Adonis.” 

“Ahh, yeah, baby,” Dee said, his ego swelling larger than a hot air balloon. “But only because you are my Eros.” 

“My hot Adonis.” 

“My sexy Eros.” 

“Oh, baby!” Ryo suddenly cried out, his voice rising in pitch with pleasure. “Baby, babe, p-please turn me around... I wanna.... I need to--” 

Dee understood. He slipped out quickly, pushed Ryo down and flipped him over on his back. His gorgeous, golden-haired lover immediately spread his legs and arms open, welcoming him back to his embrace. Instantly, Dee obliged, sliding back in with ease, and they proceeded to make out while making love. 

This was Ryo’s favorite part of making love, and, secretly, Dee’s favorite as well. Though Dee definitely enjoyed the raunchier aspects of sex (and so did Ryo, even if he was too embarrassed to admit it), there was almost an unspoken agreement that whenever one of them was close to coming, they would switch back to missionary style and make love more slowly while embracing each other and kissing. 

It also was a favorite position because it always lasted longer. 

Without the delicious view of Ryo’s ass, Dee was still equally as turned on, but without necessarily the added fuel to push him over the edge faster. Plus, the act of pulling out and switching positions definitely put on the brakes a bit, so that slowed things down regardless. 

And besides, Dee mused as he ran his fingers through Ryo’s hair as he slowly moved in and out of his lover, much of their early relationship was littered with hot kisses only. He supposed Ryo must have developed a fetish for his lips. 

With a smirk, Dee crushed his lips against Ryo’s, making him moan in ecstasy. But before Dee could tease him with another rhetorical question, Ryo beat him to it. 

“God, babe, I cannot get enough of your kisses!” 

“Really? I was just thinking if maybe I awakened a specific kiss fetish in you or something...” 

“No, no, babe, I’m serious!” Ryo’s face was flushed, overwhelmed by the feeling of Dee’s cock buried deep in his ass, and of Dee’s lips setting his skin on fire. In the throes of passion, even the shy Ryo couldn’t resist being blunt. “Your kisses.... man, you could kiss the straightest man on the planet, and he’d be begging for your cock within seconds!” 

Dee smirked and slammed his cock a few hard times, making Ryo squirm and cry out beneath him. “I dunno... it took me months to convince a certain fellow bi man that he wanted my cock...” 

Ryo’s already red face somehow burned even more scarlet. He looked absolutely adorable like this, Dee thought. “That was... I mean.... I’m sorry, I just--” 

“Don’t apologize, baby,” Dee said softly, planting a tender kiss on his lips. “All you did was make the reward that much sweeter. It was _so _worth it.” 

Ryo, in a rare moment of boldness, leaned up and kissed Dee hard on the mouth. “Yes, it was,” he whispered against his lover’s lips, and as one, they moved their lips and bodies together, moaning happily, and whispering more sweet nothings.... 

Finally, Ryo climaxed, lost in the throes of ecstasy with Dee pleasing him with his hand and his cock, and Dee soon followed, spilling his seed deep inside his lover. He pulled out, and collapsed onto Ryo’s chest, who instantly wrapped his arms about his back, burrowing his hands into Dee’s hair. Gasping for breath, they laid in each other’s arms for some time, Ryo’s fingers playing with Dee’s silky black hair. 

“You do realize,” Ryo then said dryly, “that I’ll be out of commission for the rest of the day, right?” 

“Why, baby, whatever do you mean?” Dee looked up, grinning cheekily. 

“My ass just got thoroughly fucked twice in the last ten hours and you’re asking why?” Ryo glared at his lover, but there was a tenderness in his eyes. 

“Are you complaining, my love?” 

“Not even a little bit,” Ryo whispered huskily, kissing Dee passionately. 


End file.
